Unpredicted Attraction
by DeleteThisAccount1
Summary: A B/V get together! R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Vegeta awoke after the explosion in the gravity room. Bulma was there and so was that fool of a boyfriend Yamcha. She was mad about something.  
  
"Yamcha I'm getting sick of you wearing those ragged clothes to fancy parties!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Bulma I'm sorry." Then he kissed her and she put her arms around his neck.  
  
It sickened Vegeta. He was still too weak so he fell into another deep sleep.  
  
After a few days he was back to normal and training. He trained harder than ever because when saiyans are healed from an injury they become stronger. Bulma left to go to Yamcha's house. Vegeta threw a giant ball of energy and there was a great explosion and the gravity room was damaged. He flew to Yamcha's house to get Bulma to fix it.  
  
When he arrived Bulma was walking up the front steps.  
  
"Woman get back to that house and fix that gravity room." Vegeta ordered Bulma.  
  
"You can wait." She said ringing the doorbell.  
  
Yamcha cracked the door and poked his head out.  
  
"Hey baby I got you something." Bulma said holding up a bag.  
  
She kissed him and boldly pushed passed him.  
  
"Who's that?" Cried a woman's voice.  
  
Bulma looked to where the voice came from to find a half-naked woman on the couch.  
  
"No wonder you're in your underwear." Bulma said grabbing her bag and going outside." Come on Vegeta I'll go fix your gravity room." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Vegeta smirked at Yamcha and they flew off. After crying the whole way Bulma fixed the gravity room when they arrived.  
  
When it was time for diner Bulma called Vegeta. She watched him eat plate after plate after plate until there was nothing left.  
  
"Thanks for taking me home." She said to Vegeta and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
This caught him by surprise and when he noticed what just happened she was gone.  
  
The next day Yamcha came by to see Bulma. When she slammed the door in his face he opened it back up ready to yell at her and found himself face to face with Vegeta.  
  
"Is there a problem?" He asked with his trademark smirk.  
  
"HeHe...Uh...No." Yamcha said. "Well then." Vegeta said and slammed the door.  
  
"Wow! That was great!" Bulma cried.  
  
The next day Bulma was fixing herself a sandwich when Vegeta walked in for a break.  
  
"Hey! Have a nice train?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Shut up woman!" He replied.  
  
"Sorry! Are you hungry?" Bulma said  
  
"Of course I am!" Vegeta answered.  
  
She started making sandwiches until he was satisfied. They sat down and ate. Bulma looked at Vegeta, his flame hair, his muscles, and that tight spandex he was wearing.  
  
"What are you staring at woman!" Vegeta demeaned.  
  
"Hu...You...uh...I mean why do you care lunk head.  
  
Vegeta noticed her mistake and started to tease her by pretending to be hot and take off his shirt. He flexed his muscles and her lust grew stronger.  
  
"So I guess that I'm finished with my training for now." Vegeta said.  
  
He went to go watch T.V in the living room for a while. She sat down next to him. He looked into her big blue eyes. She was beautiful. They were lost in each other eyes.  
  
Bulma leaned over and kissed him. 


	2. Unpredicted Happening

Chapter 2  
  
Bulma awoke to find strong arms hugging her protectively. She looked up at Vegeta who opened his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" he asked.  
  
"It's 12:00 noon." Bulma giggled.  
  
"I should be training!" he said getting up.  
  
Bulma sighed as Vegeta left the room. She really needed a shower so she walked to her bathroom. When she came out she deiced to work on her newest invention. The Growth Necklace. It was like her shrink band but made you taller.  
  
She worked all day and didn't notice that Vegeta was starving. She went in the kitchen to find herself slammed against the wall.  
  
"Where were you woman?" Vegeta said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Let me go! I'm sorry I was working in my lab!" Bulma screamed.  
  
Vegeta loosened his grip on her arms. She looked in the pantry for something to cook.  
  
"Go watch T.V this may take a while." She instructed.  
  
She made baked chicken and shrimp pasta. Bulma set a table for two along with candles and a vase of artificial roses. She snuck out of the kitchen to change into a silk violet dress.  
  
"Vegeta diner's ready." Bulma called seductively.  
  
"Woman what is this?" Vegeta asked startling Bulma.  
  
"What does it look like? It's diner." She giggled.  
  
She ushered the confused Vegeta to one of the chairs. She sat opposite of him and began to eat. He started to eat also.  
  
"So, Vegeta what are you thinking?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm wondering what is wrong with you." He answered.  
  
"What's wrong with me is that I love you and you don't show any affection" Bulma said angrily.  
  
She threw down her towel and went to her room. Vegeta knew he should do something but he didn't know what. He deiced to go comfort her. He walked to her room and sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said pulling Bulma onto his lap and rocking her. "I love you." He whispered. He kissed her and put her down.  
  
  
  
A while after that incident Bulma ran out of the bathroom and out the backdoor. Using the code she shut off the gravity room and ran inside. She jumped on Vegeta wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Woman you better have a good explanation for this!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
She kissed him and said, "We're going to have a baby!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"What did you say?!" He said angrily  
  
"You heard me. You're going to be a daddy!" She said.  
  
"Father." He corrected her.  
  
"Whatever. You should stop training and take care of me." Bulma said.  
  
"That's your opinion. Besides you don't need to be taken care of anyway." Vegeta replied gruffly.  
  
Bulma smirked and walked over to the gravity controls.  
  
"Gravitron disabled." Said the computerized voice.  
  
"Well what's the point of you training if it's just in Earth's gravity?" Bulma asked in a mocking tone.  
  
Vegeta growled and went into the house.  
  
*Great now I got to take care of this stupid pregnant woman. And what about when that baby is born? I'll never be able to do anything.* He thought. *This is going to be along year.*  
  
a/n How'd you like it? Review! 


End file.
